Watching It Fall Apart
by TWDluver
Summary: What if Sophia was found by the Governor and brought to Woodbury? What if that's why they never found her? This is a story about Sophia being at Woobury and meeting Michonne. It tells a lot about her past and how she's grown.
1. Chapter 1: Familar Faces

Chapter 1: Familiar Faces

_I sit down for the first time in what seems like years, but has to be only about an hour. I should have just stayed put like Rick told me. Instead I had to try and make my way back to the highway alone. And now I'm lost…my life is crap. I put my head in my hands and try to stay awake. I know I can't sleep, that would be asking to die. I just wish I could magically be back with the group. With Mom, Carl, everyone._

_I look up and scream when I come face to face with a walker. I'm about to get up and run when suddenly blood spews from its mouth and it falls to the group. I look up hoping to see Rick, but instead I see a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes. "Are you okay sweetie?" He asks. I nod and stand up. "Are you alone?" He asks. "I'm lost..." I say sadly. "Oh…well why you don't come with me? I have a nice little town you can stay at until we find your group, come on." He says and I stare at him for a moment. If I stay here I'll die…so what other choice do I have? "Okay." I murmur and follow him._

I sit outside on one of the picnic table silently drawing. "Sophia! Come and play with us!" I hear someone call. I look up at the other kids. I shake my head wordlessly and look back down at the drawing. I'm trying to draw Carl…but it gets harder and harder to remember what he looks like. Mom too. I shake my head in frustration and crumple up the paper and throw it to the ground.

I hate in here…most of the time. Sometimes I love it. I mean it's safe and everyone is mostly nice but I miss my family. You'd think I'd be over it after over eight months, but I'm not. Woodbury may be safe, but it isn't home. I sigh and stand up and walk over to the rest of the playing kids. I notice some of The Governor's men watching us. One of them being Merle. He nods at me, but I ignore him.

"Sophia!" I hear Miranda, one of my friends, call. I look at her. "What?" I ask. "Wanna come to my place?" She asks. "No thanks, I think I'm just gonna go home." I mutter and Miranda sighs. "It must be lonely living by yourself. My mom says you can come live at our house if you want." "I like living alone. And this 'mom' you talk about isn't even your real mom." I snap. Miranda looks down as I walk away back to my little apartment room. I sit on the bed and look at my hands. "I want to learn to shoot." I say to myself. I know it's a stupid thing because The Governor won't allow anyone except for the people that guard the wall and are part of his team to carry weapons. If I want to learn to shoot I'll have to teach myself secretly.

I have no idea how to go about that. I would probably end up accidentally shooting myself. I know I shouldn't have come here. The Governor never even tried to go look for my group and he won't let me leave. He won't let anyone leave.

I stand up and look out the window. Everyone looks so happy. They can't see through this all. Honestly sometimes I can't either. Sometimes I'm out there with all them happily laughing and playing, and others I'm up here sulking wishing The Governor would die in a hole. I can see Miranda talking to another kid that I don't know the name of. I'd bet all the money I don't have that they are talking about the fights. Every once and a while The Governor arranges an event that he simply calls The Fights. He gets two people willing to participate and surrounds them by walkers then they well…fight. The walkers get closer and closer by the minute until someone wins. I'm not stupid enough to believe there isn't some catch, but it's still sick. And sometimes he changes it up. Sometimes people get tied up and they have to untie themselves before they release walkers.

I clench my fists and kick the wall. This town has changed me, I'm not the same little girl I was eight months ago. I'm not even a kid anymore I don't think. I glance at the door then take the knife out of my pillow case and leave the apartments again. As I walk past people I car bits and pieces of conversation. "Have you seen the new people?" I hear someone say and I stop and listen. "Yeah, Andrea's the blonde ones name right?" another voice says. "Andrea?" I whisper.

At that I break into a run. I find myself outside of The Governors house. At the exact moment I'm about to go inside the door swings open and I quickly tuck my knife in my pocket. The Governor walks out with someone at his heels…Andrea. "No I don't think—" Andrea is saying but stops when she sees me. "Sophia?" She asks loudly. "You know her?" The Governor asks. "Yeah she was in my group…she got lost we never found her.' Andrea says and reaches out for me. I jerk away from her. "Don't touch me." I snap. "She's got a bit of an attitude these days." The Governor explains.

"She didn't used to. She used to be the sweetest thing." Andrea says, looking at me. "I don't know what it is…maybe it's living alone like she does. She won't let anyone else take her in." "Is my mom alive?" I ask Andrea. "Last time I saw her. The farm we were at was overrun, but I think Daryl saved her." Andrea says. I rack my brain and try to remember Daryl, but I can't.

"Why don't you go play with the other kids and you and Andrea can talk later." The Governor suggests and he and Andrea walk away. I give them a look behind their backs before slipping into The Governors house. I need a gun. I stop when I get to the room that I know leads to his office. This is where he took me the first night I was here. This is also where I met Penny…

_"Wait here a minute sweetie; I'll go get you something to eat." The Governor says and leaves the room. I look around the unfamiliar place nervously. I stand up from my chair and look around. That can't hurt right? Then I hear movement from the other side of a door. I go over to the door and press my ear to it. It sounds like someone is walking around. I turn the knob slowly…its unlocked. I push the door open and look inside. On the other side of the small room is a little girl. Her arms are straightjacketed behind her back and on the wall above her head are little wooden latters that say: PENNY._

_I look back at her and she limps towards me. This is when I realize she is a walker. I shriek and slam the door shut. I turn around and come face to face with The Governor. "You should snoop around in people's things." He hisses. "I-I'm sorry sir." I stammer. "Don't say a word about this you hear me?" He snaps, getting in my face. I nod and gulp. _

_This was my first thing that hardened me…made me who I am now…_

I glance at the door where I know Penny is limping around behind. Then I start to walk over to the bags of guns in one corner when I deep voice stops me in my tracks. "What are you doing in here?" I jump, thinking it's one of The Governors people when I see a tall dark skinned woman with dreadlocks. She has a sword on her back. "I'm sorry…I was looking for…someone." I say stupidly. She smiles slightly. "I'm not one of his people, I don't trust him one bit." She says sensing my unease. "I just came to get a gun." I explain. "Get one, and then we need to get out. What's your name?" The lady asks. "Sophia." "Did you happen to know Andrea?" I nod. "Yeah, just saw her." I say. "I know her too. She told me about you…I mean for all I know it might not have really been the Sophia she was talking about, but I guess you are. Anyways, get that gun. I'm Michonne." She says I nod and grab a small hand gun and go over to her.

"How do we get out?" I ask. Michonne nods to the window and we climb out. "See you around kid." She says and goes off in one direction. I go in the other, not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2: You Cause Me Pain

**here's the second chapter. I know this is a little out of character for Sophia, but i wanted her to seem changed over her time at Woodbury. I also wanted Michonne to show sympathy to Sophia and be able to open up to her. **

Chapter 2: You Cause Me Pain

I sit in my room later that afternoon staring at the gun I wish I knew how to use. The Fights will be starting soon and I'll have to be there, we all do. I toss the gun to the floor and leave my room. When I get outside I see Miranda walking towards me. I roll my eyes as she waves cheerfully. "You ready for tonight?" She asks. "Yep, I'm pumped." I say sarcastically. "I hear Merle and Martinez are fighting tonight! That should be interesting huh?" "Totally. I can't wait." I mutter, hoping she'll leave. "Ooh did you hear about those new people? Andrea and Michonne." Miranda asks. "I know Andrea, met Michonne." I mutter.

Miranda sighs. "Sophia, why are you like this?" She asks. I look down at her. "Like what?" "You act like you hate the world. You don't act like a kid, I don't know." Miranda shrugs. "You just don't see what this really is. You don't have to be afraid." I say and Miranda stares at me. "You never told me about what you were like before…your life before." Miranda comments. "I was abused by my father. There happy?" I ask. Miranda stares at me. "I've always been abused. There is no escaping it." I whisper the last sentence. Miranda looks kinda scared now.

"Well your safe here now right?" She asks. "You would think that wouldn't you?" I snap and she jumps. "Who would hurt you here?" Miranda asks loudly. I grit my teeth. "No one would hurt _you_ Miranda because your one of the clones. You do what you're told. I didn't I snooped around. I had consequences. I had to do things…I was treated like a dog. Take my advice and keep on being a clone." I say and she slowly backs away. She then turns and runs. Just like I wanted her to…

_"This can be your room. I know you're alone and all, but for now it'll have to do. When you meet some people maybe they'll offer to take you into their house." The Governor says to me and I walk into the room. "Be sure you're in here by curfew." He says and I nod. "Yes sir." I say. _

_"Now, be sure that you be a good girl and quit snooping around alright." He says. I nod. "I'm really sorry…I didn't know." I say. "It's okay. There are some fresh clothes in the closet." He says and closes the door. I go over to the closet and pull it open. I change cloths and then leave my room. I want to go look around town. Once I'm outside I get to get a good look at the walls that are set up. Men guard them with big guns. "Walkers!" A man calls and picks up a gun and shoots it. I walk closer to the wall. _

_I then stop in my tracks. I recognize this guy. I just can't place a name. He turns around and sees me. He jumps down from the wall and comes face to face with me. "Yes?" He asks. "Um…you look familiar." I murmur. "So do you…were you at the camp outside of Atlanta…yeah you were! Your mom was the one who was beaten huh?" He asks. I nod slowly. "What's yer name kid?" "Sophia Peletier." I say. "My brother alive?" I shrug. "I don't know your brother." I say, and it's the truth. The guy rolls his eyes. 'I'm Merle. Daryl's my brother." He explains. "I think so. Last time I saw him…" I say quietly. "Listen to me kid, stop playin' dumb." He says. I flinch. "Is he alive? Or not?" He hisses. "I think so…yes." I whimper. "Your useless, ya know that?" he says and pushes me aside, causing me to trip and fall. He doesn't even turn to see if I'm okay. _

_"Ow." I mutter. He turns now. "Might as well put ya in The Fights." "Huh?" I ask. "Yeah I think we will." He says and yanks me off the ground. "Ya like biters?" He asks. "Walkers? No!" I shriek. "Ever killed one?" "No." I say. "Better learn quick then." He says with a wicked grin._

I sit in the bleachers in silence. I notice Milton sitting down also in silence. I stand up and move so I'm next to him. "Why don't you tell The Governor to stop this?" I ask. Milton looks at me. "Because I can't. Or if I did it wouldn't matter." Milton explains. "This could hurt people. It has. You deny it, but I know the truth." I mutter. "Merle is unpredictable. I'm really sorry kid." Milton says. "I could have died. And half you damn people don't take the time to remember my name." I hiss. "I'm sorry." He repeats over the yelling. "You need to check your walkers." I say and shake my head.

"I don't usually do that, I didn't know they forgot to pull the teeth out of one." Milton says. "Stop blaming me for this." I sigh. "I don't blame you; I'm saying you should do something about it." I say sadly.

_"This brave little girl has volunteered to participate in The Fights tonight! But instead of fighting she is going to get untied from the rope in less than a minute before we release the biters! If she can't then she'll have to figure out how a new plan!" The Governor says over a speaker. I sit there, my arms and legs tied together. I struggle to get out, but they are tied tightly. _

_He says loudly. I scream and try to get my arms untied, but it's impossible. People cheer around me happily. "Release the biters!" The Governor announces and I scream as loud as I can. About six walkers limp towards me. I force myself up off the ground and watch as the walkers come closer and closer. "Stop them, please!" I cry. Suddenly they all come to a halt, all but one. I realize they are chained, well expect for one of the. I scream as it claws at me. Its lips are decayed away and I can see its rotting teeth. _

_I look around frantically and then I have an idea. I lay down on my back and when the walker lunges at me, I kick it with all my strength. It falls to the ground and I push myself back up and jump down on its head. The head falls apart under me, covering my shoes in blood. I then collapse to the ground in tears._

"Can I leave?" I ask Milton. "Yeah, go ahead sweetie." He says. "Don't call me that." I say and get up and storm away. I find myself on the edge of the street with my head in my hands. None of this makes sense to me. I can still hear he cheers from here.

"Hey." I familiar voice says form behind me. I turn and see Michonne standing there. "Why aren't you at The Fights?" I ask. "The what?" She asks. "The Fights. You haven't seen them?" I ask. "No, Andrea and I have only been 'ere a few days." She explains. "Why aren't you at them if they're so great?" "Because they're sick. You don't want to see them, especially if you don't trust him already." I mutter. "How long have you been here?" Michonne asks. "A long time." I say sadly. She nods. "Do people leave here a lot? I can tell you don't like it here, so why don't you leave?" "For one where would I go? I'm only thirteen. I'm alone. And second people don't leave, not put of their own choice." I answer. "I knew it." She hisses. "Yeah well…I guess he's afraid of other groups taking his power." I say. Michonne looks at me. "What did he do to you?" She asks. I look down.

"So much…" I murmur, but it can't be heard over the cheers coming from The Fights. "I'm getting out of here tomorrow." Michonne shakes her head. I debate my options. "Take me with you?" I ask quietly. She looks at me. For a long moment she says nothing. "Why?" She asks. "Because I want to find my group. I want to be with my family. What did you have in mind?" "I want to head for the coast. But 'till then…I'll help you." She says. "I haven't killed many of them…actually I've only kill one if I remember right. I don't even know how to shoot." Michonne looks at the ground. "Maybe we should hold off then…I'll teach you how to shoot. We need to plan." She says. I nod.

"That's fine." I say and she stands up and walks away without another word or even a goodbye.

**There ya go :D tell me what you think! Suggestions are appreciated and sorry if there are any errors**


	3. Chapter 3: My Skin

Chapter 3: My Skin

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I look at all my bruises that have never gone away, all the scars that litter my body. I look at my sunken eyes that have seen things that I wish I could erase. I look at my face. I look at my cheekbones that are more noticeable than they should be. I look at my waist that looks like a twig that could break at any moment. I look at my arms that dangle at my sides. Everything about me is a flaw. I've been treated so wrong.

I shake my head and turn away from my reflection. There's a soft knock at my door so I walk to the door and pull it open. I expect it to be Michonne or maybe Miranda, but I come face to face with The Governor. "Milton tells me you left The Fights early yesterday." He says walking in uninvited. I glare at him. "I did." I say. "Why?" He asks, turning to me. "Because I don't want to watch them, duh." I say. "It isn't an option kid." He says. "No, it's not an option for me. It is for everyone else." I say. The Governor turns to me. "You just don't know when to stop, do you?" He asks. "I guess not." I say. "You need to learn then." He says. "I just don't take orders from ass holes." I shrug. He glares at me. "I would stop is I were you." "You aren't me." I say.

The Governor raises his hand above his head and slaps me. "Follow the rules and this wouldn't happen." He says and I hold my hand to my cheek. "I'm used to it." I whisper weakly. "And I'm not your bitch, I'm not gonna do whatever you tell me to." I snap. The Governor shakes his head and storms out of my room. I watch the door slam shut. I fall onto the bed and bury my face into my pillow and scream.

* * *

_"You told me she wanted to do it!" The Governor yells at Merle. "She did, she's just bein' a lying brat." Merle says. I lay there in my bed hearing them argue outside my room. I brush my hair out of my face and glance at the door. It hits me then: I could have died tonight. Part of me wishes I had._

* * *

"I don't know if she's alive anymore or not…I mean for all I know they could all be dead." I mutter. Michonne looks at me. "At least there's a chance." I shrug. "I guess, but I could just end up chasing shadows." Michonne sighs.

"When are you gonna teach me to shoot?" I ask. Michonne looks around. "I was thinking about that and…maybe it's best if we do get out of here first. You can use a knife, they doesn't take much skill. Besides I don't even own a gun myself and I've lasted. It's not a necessity." I nod. "Okay. Fine by me." I say taking a deep breath. We sit in silence for a while watching pedestrians pass by.

"Stay here." Michonne says after a while and gets up and walks away. I bite my thumb nail and watch her go. I lean back in my chair and look up at the sky. "Sophia?" I look back down and blink a few times before Miranda comes into focus. "Are you okay?" She asks. "Why?" I ask, not answering her question. "You have a bruise on your face." She says. "Yes, I do." I say sarcastically. "That's not good, what happened." "Thanks for sharing, and I really don't think you would believe me if I told you." I shrug.

Miranda looks at me. "My mom wants you to come live with us." Miranda blurts. I stand up. "She does now does she?" I snap, towering over Miranda. She nods and gulps. "Well tell her I don't want to come and for the billionths time, she is not your mom! She is some random lady that saved your ass on the first night after your real mom was eaten by your dad. You don't know any better than to think she's your mom. For all you know she could have a been a child murderer before this! So just shut up and _leave me alone_!" I yell. "I'm so sorry." She whimpers and runs away. I watch her go and take deep even breaths.

Then a voice in my head says, "What makes you any better than him Sophia? You just screamed at an innocent kid that was just trying to help." I stand there. "I know." I whisper to no one. "Hey, are you okay?" A woman puts her hand on my shoulder. I look up at her. "Yes, I'm fine." I say as nicely as I can. "Are you sure, you look really pale?" "Yeah, don't worry about me." I murmur when I see Michonne standing behind her waiting for me. I brush past the woman and come to Michonne's side. "You can't draw attention to us." She whispers harshly. "Sorry." I say. "Look, I know things are hard for you, I know it can't be easy. I get it, but you gotta relax okay?" Michonne says. I nod. "Okay."

* * *

_"Please, stop calling me." Mom whispers to someone on the phone. I stand on the other side of the wall listening. "No, stop…I don't need this. I'm married now, whatever happened between us then doesn't apply now." She says. After a while she says. "Bye." And I hear her put the phone back on the receiver. _

_"Who was that?" I hear Ed ask her, he must have come in from the other side of the room. "No one, just and old friend. You remember Olivia?" Mom says. "Yeah, sure do, but when did Olivia start sounding like a guy?" Ed asks calmly, too calmly. "I, uh…" Mom trails off. "Who is he?" Ed yells. I jump. "Ed you don't understand, it's not like that!" Mom says. I peek around the corner. "Who is he?" Ed yells louder and pushes Mom up against the wall. _

_"Tell me!" He screams._

* * *

"I want to leave soon." I say as Michonne and I head back to the apartments. "We will. I think tomorrow night actually. This town isn't good for you…if you're here any longer I'd bet you'd kill yourself." Michonne says. "I've considered it." I shake my head. "Something's on your mind, what is it?" Michonne asks.

"I was thinking about my Mom." I say. "What about her?" "Well…would it be a bad thing is she cheated on her husband if he was abusive and a jerk? I didn't even call him Dad. But I think she was with someone else and it made me uncomfortable, but also proud of her for doing something against Ed…I don't know." I bite my lip. "Who?" "I don't know…she never said his name. Ed couldn't even beat it out of her." I laugh sickly. Michonne looks at me from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry." She mutters. "Stop. Don't say sorry for something you didn't do. I hate that. The person that needs to say sorry is Ed, not you. You did nothing. Who ever thought of saying sorry like that was an idiot." I shake my head and kick the ground. Michonne says nothing. "My friend, Carl, used to say that all the time and I was like 'shut the hell up Carl, you didn't do anything'. Uhg…" I say. Michonne sighs.

"It's just a nice thing to say." She shrugs. "Yeah well…" "We got a big day tomorrow, you should go to sleep." Michonne says. "Okay, thanks for everything." I say with a small smile. "Sure." Michonne nods and strides away wordlessly. I go to my room and before I go to bed I pack up all my stuff into s bag and then stuff it under my bed and then I pull the covers over me. Tomorrow I leave this place. I leave behind all the abuse once and for all…I hope.

**I hope that was okay. I know this fanfiction is a bit different and i know this is a way different version of Sophia (and somewhat Michonne too) so i'm trying to make it as realistic as possible from what I already have. Positive reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading :D**


	4. Chapter 4: When I Was Innocent

Chapter 4: When I Was Innocent

"Ready?" Michonne asks after a long day of waiting. "No, but…I'm still going." Michonne nods and we walk towards the gates. "Why is no one at the gates?" I whisper. She shrugs. "They probably are gonna follow us, so we need to watch our backs." She says. I look around nervously. "Alright…" I murmur as Michonne pushes open the gate and steps outside with me at her heels.

"Do we know where we're going?" I ask. Michonne looks at me. "I have a few ideas, but for now we need to find a temporary shelter." She says. "Mkay." We start walking at the edge of the woods. "Have you had to kill a lot of them?" I ask. "Yeah, I don't even keep track. Too many." She says. I don't answer. "There's one now, you wanna do it?" She asks. I look in front of us where a walker limps over to us. "Yeah." I say solemnly. I take out my knife and jog towards the walker. "Don't hesitate." Michonne calls. I don't glance back at her, I know better.

Once the walker and I are face-to-face I drive the knife into its skull, remembering when I was innocent.

* * *

_"You have to learn to grow up, no offence." Emma says to me, her green eyes boring into me. "What?" I ask softly. "You can't be a little kid forever Sophia. Things are gonna happen and you'll have to know how to face them." Emma explains. I don't answer. "I'm serious. Like what if someone tried to kidnap you, or worse? What would you do? Cry?" She asks. "I don't need you to lecture me on this Emma. I'm not stupid." I say._

_Emma sighs. "You're too innocent." "And that's a bad thing?" I ask. "It can be." "I'm not as innocent as you might think." I mutter, looking off into the distance. "Then stop acting like it." I look down. "I don't know how. It's just easier for me to hide away I guess." "I get it Sophia, but that won't work forever. Hiding won't get you anywhere in life. You have to learn how to fight."_

* * *

"Good job." Michonne places her firm hand on my shoulder. I nod and take a deep breath. "It'll get easier. I promise." Michonne says. I look at her. "I never said it was hard." "I see it in your eyes. The hurt." I glance away. "You have to remember that these aren't people anymore. They are just an empty shell of who they used to be. For all we know…they're suffering, so killing them is the best thing to do."

"What did you do before all this?" I ask suddenly. Michonne looks away. "I was studying to be a teacher." She says under her breath. "I can see you being a teacher. I know most people wouldn't, ya know with the sword and all, but I see it." I say with a smile. Michonne smiles slightly. "Yeah, I liked kids, still do I guess, but I never had any of my own." She shrugs. "Kids are more understanding then adults." Michonne finishes. I nod. "Yeah. Some anyways, some kids are jerks. Some of my friends were. I just hope Carl is still okay." I say. "Carl?" "He was my friend before I got separated from my group." I explain as we start walking again.

"So where are we gonna take shelter?" I ask, glancing behind me. I have the feeling that I'm being watched. "There's a little store not far from here where we'll get supplies from. But we'll have to get there tomorrow, we don't have time tonight. So what I'm saying is we'll have to set up camp somewhere safe, but quick." She says. "So we'll have to keep watch on and off?" I ask. Michonne shakes her head. "No, I know a place." She says.

* * *

I sit on the bed in the small cabin somewhere out in the woods. Michonne is right in the next room, but I still feel as alone as I did when I as lost. It's a feeling I get more and more lately. I chew on my thumbnail as I think when suddenly I hear the door creak open, the front door.

I stand up slowly and open my door and peak out. Sure enough, the door is slowly opening. I jump as it swings open all the way, hitting the wall with a bang. I pray that Michonne will wake up. "It's empty." A voice says and a tall man with dark skin walks in with four other people behind him. "Sasha, go check out the other rooms." He instructs and a pretty, young girl with dark skin and curly hair nods and starts to do as he says. _Oh shit._

I close my door with a soft click and grab my knife and gun that Michonne snatched for me. I stand there in panic as the door opens and the girl, Sasha, stands there staring at me. On instinct, she draws her gun and points it at me. I probably look older than I am in the dark. I'm tall for my age, so she probably thinks she's facing another person her age, not a thirteen-almost fourteen-year old kid.

"Michonne!" I scream. I hear a loud bang from the room next to me and hope that it was Michonne. I draw my own gun and point it back at the girl. "Come on, we don't need any trouble." She says softly. "Yeah, so leave." I snap. Suddenly Michonne's sword is around Sasha's neck. "Don't you dare hurt her." Michonne says between gritted teeth. Silence ripples through the room. "Drop the gun." Michonne say and Sasha does as she says. "Tyreese!" Sasha squeaks out. "Lower the gun Sophia." Michonne says and I do.

The rest of the group comes into the room, all aiming their weapons at Michonne and I. "Let her go." The big guy, Tyreese, says. "Promise not to shoot?" I ask. He nods. Michonne releases her captive. "Wait, you're just a kid." Sasha says to me, stepping towards her group. I nod. "Yeah, and?" I ask. "Look, we're as lost as you two, can't we just get along?" Tyreese asks. Michonne and I look at each other. "We were here first." Michonne says. "I don't see why we couldn't just share this place for one night. Tomorrow we'll go our separate ways." I say. "Yeah, please." Sasha says. "We don't even know you people. You drew a gun on her, how can we trust you?" Michonne asks. "We don't want to hurt anyone; we're just protecting each other." Another man in the group says.

"Fine, but tomorrow we forget we ever met." Michonne says. "Thank you." Sasha mutters and they leave the room. Michonne does too, but comes back seconds later with some bed sheets which she spreads on the floor. "I'm not gonna leave you alone in here." She says. "Good, I don't like being alone anyways." I smile.

Michonne lies down on the bed sheets and closes her eyes. I plop down on my bed and do the same. I fall asleep to the chatter of the other group outside our door. I don't know if we can trust them, but all I know is that is that was me I would want the other people to let me in…let me stay. So I'm going to be the bigger person here and let them stay for the night. I'm not saying I want to get really friendly with them, but I'll be nice while I have to. I'm not just going to throw them back out there at night to get eaten alive. Every survivor means something. A small twinge of hope amongst all this. I respect that. There aren't many people left so the few that are are important.

The more people that die, the more walkers there are. And the more walkers there are the less of a chance the human race has. That means I'll never live a normal life again. Not that I did anyways, but I had hope…nowadays I'm not so sure, but I still hang on to it when I can find it. Michonne is that hope now. For all I know, we could die tomorrow, but I'll_ hope _that we don't. I'll hold on until that last breath. The hope might not be there, but the will to live will always be there. It's instinct. And instinct might just be more important than hope…

**Thanks for all the positive reviews and thanks for reading. Sorry about any errors. R&R :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Let Go Of Your Lifeline

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead. Bummer :P  
The song in this chapter is called Lifeline by Katie Trotta, just thought I'd mention that...anyways hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter 5: Let Go Of Your Lifeline

_"Will you be ok?  
Will you be alright?  
I can stay here till morning, I can stay all night.  
I can tell you, your world, no it ain't gonna end.  
Tomorrows a new day you can start all over again!"_

_I sing softly to myself as is it in my room. I should be asleep, but sleep just won't come. Mom is downstairs I can hear he clearing dishes. Ed is gone on a "business" trip so it's just me and Mom. At least it should be. Mom is talking to someone, so it's not just us. A tear rolls down my cheek as I glance down at a bruise on my arm. This one isn't caused by Ed though; it's caused by someone else. School's not exactly fun for me._

_I hear Mom laugh downstairs. I choke back more tears, but they come anyways. They come like a waterfall pouring down my face as I sob. I wipe them away, but just as I do more replace them. I feel like I can never stop crying. _

_"Did the world deceive you?  
Has life been unkind?  
Did time go to quickly leaving you lost and left behind?  
Do you feel out of place even in your own skin?  
Like every day is a battle and you're not sure if you can win."_

* * *

_One week I've been in Woodbury. One week I've missed my family. My group, my Mom, my friends. One week since I let go of my lifeline. One week since I've started drowning. Slowing and painfully sinking into a life I don't want to live…_

_Into darkness and depression. Into something worse than I've ever gone through. It's like being suffocated and just waiting for that moment when it will finally be over, when you can finally let go and be done with it all. Everyone has that time, but for me it will never come…this much I know._

* * *

I wake up slowly. My eyes gradually open and the sunlight coming in through the window greets them. My head clears from my memories and I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. "You awake? Good." Michonne says and I look at her. "Here's some new clothes, put them on and we're gonna get outta here." She says quickly and I do as she says without argument.

Once I'm ready she unlocks the door and we step out to see the other group sitting in the tiny kitchen. "See, we didn't kill you in your sleep!" Sasha says with a smile at Michonne and me.

"I see that. Thanks." Michonne mutters and go over to the pantry and starts going through it. She takes out some food and throws it in her bag. "Left some for ya'll. Take it." She says and walks back over to me.

"Thank you, really." Tyreese says. Michonne nods.

"Consider us friends. If we ever see each other again, we'll stick with each other for the time being." Michonne says. Tyreese nods. "Bye." I say softly and we walk out the door.

"Friends?" I ask, confused considering last night she didn't want them anywhere near us.

"Yeah, we don't need them hating us now do we?" She says.

I shrug. "Point taken."

"You're a pretty restless sleeper." Michonne comments as we walk. The cabin disappears behind us. "I know. What happened?" I ask. "I don't know, it sounded like you were crying." Michonne glances at me. "I have a complicated past. I was probably dreaming about something." I mutter. "Oh, care to talk about it?" She asks.

"Well you know how I told you I think my Mom was having an affair?" I ask. Michonne nods. "Well one time…" I trial off, unable to explain the immense pain I felt that night. I gulp. "Never mind I can't put it into words." I sigh.

"S'ok. I understand." Michonne says.

"The hurt doesn't go away. I try to make it, but as far as it is in my past I just…I just can't stop thinking about it." I say sadly. "Don't break now Sophia, stop talking about it." Michonne's sympathetic face is gone and now she looks dead serious.

Soon we reach a small store. "We'll get supplies here. Then move on. I think there's a big building somewhere near here, but I can't be sure. I guess we'll find out." I smile slightly as we approach the store. Michonne pushes open the door and we step inside.

"What are we looking for?" I ask. "Anything useful, we need—" Michonne is cut off by the sound of a car. We freeze and look at each other. "Hide." She says. I nod and run to the front desk and crawl under it. I don't see where Michonne goes, but I trust her not to leave without me.

"There! What's wrong with that place?" A voice says from outside as the sound of the car stops. "Fine fine." A second voice says, that sounds familiar. "It's already open too; I thought you said it wasn't?" The first voice says. "I guess other people came by here." The second person says.

"Oh ok. Well let's check it out." I hear someone walk inside and I look under the desk to see a guy standing there, shining his flashlight around. I recognize him immediately. I try to stand up, but since I'm under a desk I just hit my head with a loud bang. "Shit!" I mutter.

"What was that?" The first voice says. I hear the click of someone turning the safety off a gun and see the second person walking towards the desk. I quickly come out. "No, no! Please don't shoot!" I exclaim and hold up my hands.

"Sophia?" Glenn asks, dropping his flashlight. I smile. "The one and only." I say, dropping my hands to my side. Glenn just stands there with his mouth wide open.

"Do you not know how to hide?" Michonne comes out. "It's okay, I know him." I say. Michonne looks at Glenn. "You part of her group?" She asks. Glenn nods. "Is everyone okay?" I ask quickly. "Somewhat. God Daryl's gonna be pissed off I found you." Glenn mutters. "Huh?" I ask, confused. Glenn shakes his head. "He went on this whole expedition to find you…he really wanted to be the one. I think he's got a little bit of a crush on your Mom." Glenn smirks. I make a face.

"Anyways. We need to get you back to the group!" Glenn exclaims and I step towards him. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Michonne stops me. "What?" I ask. "You're just gonna go with him?" She hisses. "This is my group! This is who I've wanted to find! Of course I am!" I say.

"We need to hurry this up." The girl with Glenn says. "You're just gonna leave me?" Michonne asks, and I can barely see the sadness in her eyes over the anger. "Come with us." I shrug. Michonne glances at Glenn. "I don't need a big group. I'm better on my own." Michonne shakes her head.

"So what are you gonna do? Just go off by yourself? You can't do that!" I yell. "I'm going to the coast, that's where I planned on going, and I'm sticking to that." She says.

"Why don't you come with us for the night?" The girl suggests. "Yeah. Then you can go off your own way, but at least come with us for now." Glenn says. Michonne grits her teeth. "Fine." She mutters and Glenn and the girl gather a few supplies and then we walk out of the store and get into their car.

"People change Sophia, remember that." Michonne whispers to me. "I know, I'm one of them." I say. She nods and looks straight ahead. Glenn starts the car and we drive away. I look out the back window and notice a figure standing at the tree line. At first I think it's just a walker, but walkers won't just stand there like that if they see a sign of life. I lean closer to the window and squint. Then I quickly turn around. "Michonne." I say quietly.

"What?"

"We were being followed." I hiss. She stares at me. Then she looks out the window herself. "Merle." We say at the same time. _Great. _

**Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! Please review! :D  
Oh! I know this is off the storyline of what acually happens, but it will get back on it eventually (without spoiling too much) but in a different sorta way. **


	6. Chapter 6: Together, Yet Apart

**Here's the next one, thank you all for reviewing, espeshially Audrey Whyte, 6747, Emberka-2012, and TWDfanatic! **

Chapter 6: Together, Yet Apart

"We're almost there." Glenn says. Michonne looks at me.

"He's gonna go back to The Governor. He'll lead them to wherever we're going!" Michonne says.

"Maybe not, how will he know how to get there? He can't follow us if we're in a car!" I say. Michonne shakes her head.

"Oh, he'll find a way. I'm damn sure of that."

"What are you guys talking about back there?" The girl asks.

"Nothing." Michonne mutters.

"What's your name?" I ask. "I don't think I know you."

"Maggie. We've never met." She smiles. I force myself to smile back. Because of this I don't notice the prison appearing in front of us until Michonne points it out.

"We're stayin' here?" She asks.

"Don't worry, it's safe." Glenn says as someone pulls open the gates and we drive inside.

"What about prisoners?" I ask nervously. "There were a few, but they're no threat." Glenn explains. I look at Michonne and we share the same worried face.

"How would you know that?" Michonne snaps.

"Because they help us. And one of them saved out leader." Maggie says harshly. Michonne rolls her eyes.

The car pulls to a slow stop and Glenn turns around to look at us. "We're here. I can't wait to see everyone's faces!" He says happily. I smile, for real this time. We all get out of the car.

"They're back!" A girl's voice calls and I watch as people pile outside. I come around the side of the car and feel Michonne place her hand on my shoulder.

* * *

_I look around nervously at all the people piled on the highway. "It's gonna be okay." Mom nods at me. I notice a few other kids and I step forward, but I feel Ed's firm hand on my shoulder. I tense up and look at him. He shakes his head, a threatening look in his eyes._

_I gulp but don't move another step. Ed leaves his hand on my shoulder and it makes me extremely uncomfortable. I hate the way he looks at me. The way he'll look at me up and down really slowly like he's sizing me up. It feels like I'm totally vulnerable standing there. He shouldn't look at me that way. Mom knows it too, and she tries her best to keep him away. _

_Ed finally pulls his hand away and places it on my lower back before pushing me forward slightly. I stumble into Mom and she pulls me close to her. Safe._

* * *

"It's gonna be fine." Michonne says.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"You look nervous." I gulp.

"Thank you Michonne, for everything." I say. She nods. "You too." She says and I look away to focus on my group.

The first person I notice is Carl. He's standing next to a young girl with blonde hair who is holding a baby. _A baby?_ "Who's that?" He says to Glenn who has walked over to them by now. Carl looks behind Glenn and our eyes meet. I look down. "Is that…?" Carl trails off and looks at Glenn again.

"Yeah, sure is buddy." Glenn says.

"Sophia!" Carl yells, dropping his gun to the ground and running over to me. I smile and pull away from Michonne as we meet in the middle and I pull him into a big bear hug. "You're alive?" He yells loudly and pulls away to look at me. I nod.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" I ask. Carl smiles.

"Go get Carol!" He screams at everyone.

"I'll do it." Rick says and walks off. I can tell he feel's guilty about not protecting me, but I don't blame him, I blame myself for not doing what he said.

I look at everyone. They stare back at me with shocked expressions. I see some unfamiliar faces, but I'm sure I'll get to know them quickly. "So who's this?" Carl asks, looking at Michonne. I introduce her.

"I'm not sure if she's gonna stay though." I say looking at Michonne. "I might have to." She says and we have a silent agreement: She's stays until she knows I'm safe from Merle and The Governor. "For now anyways." She finishes.

"Well so long as you stay Sophia!" Carl says with a smile. I glance at Michonne then return a smile to Carl. "Where _is _Carol?" He complains and looks towards the door. It opens and I watch as Rick comes out with my Mom at his heels. She's talking, but I can't hear what she's saying. She looks different, but in a good way. She's skinnier and her hair's a little longer and she looks happier.

"Come on tell me what it is!" I hear her say. Rick points towards me. Mom follows his gaze and she freezes when her eyes connect with mine. She looks at Rick then turns around and looks at someone who is standing in the shadows; it must be Daryl, and then looks back at me.

Then she slowly starts walking towards me until she breaks into a run and when she reaches me she hugs me so tightly I'm afraid I might stop breathing. I hear she happy sobs in my ears. "Oh my God I can't believe it!" She says pulling away and looking at me.

"Thank Michonne, if it weren't for her I wouldn't be here right now." I say.

"Thank you so much." Mom says to Michonne. She just looks down at the ground. "This is so unbelievable! I don't even know what to say." Mom says looking at everyone who is smiling back at her.

Of course I'm happy to be back, but I'm also worried about The Governor finding us. I know what he's after: me and Michonne. I'm putting my group, my family, in danger by being here. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them, I can barely live with myself now.

* * *

Carl just finished telling me about what I've missed. About how Lori is dead and she had a baby who hasn't been named yet. He introduces me to Beth, Hershel, and Maggie. Then he tells me about the prisoners and tells me to stay away from Axel because he's "a creep". Then he tells me the story about how Daryl looked for me every day.

"Wow, I've missed out on a lot." I say.

Carl nods. "Where have you been anyways?" He asks, fingering the gun that's sitting on the table. We're inside the prison now, in the cafeteria, or what used to be the cafeteria anyways.

"A town. But it's no good. The people there aren't exactly nice." I say distantly. Carl is quiet.

"Yeah, you have a bruise on your face." He says finally.

"Yeah, I was slapped." I mutter.

"By who?" Carl asks loudly. I shake my head. "It doesn't matter, he was an asshole." I say. Carl glances over at Mom who is standing near the kitchen talking to Daryl.

"When did you start cussing?" He laughs. I keep my serious gaze.

"A long time ago. I'm not the same little girl that got lost in the woods." I say. "I wouldn't think so." Carl looks at my mom again.

"Have you talked to Daryl yet?" Carl asks.

"No, I don't really know him all that well." I shrug.

"He totally has a crush on your mom." Carl says. _Great that's the second time I've heard that. _"I doubt that." I say, not wanting to believe it.

"He saved her ya know. She was lost in the prison, we thought she was dead."

"She's tougher than she looks." I say with a shrug.

"Yeah, she is. She's been a substitute Mom for me through all this. I've gotten to know her a lot better." Carl explains.

Then the door creaks open and the blonde girl, Beth, walks in. She gives Carl a sweet smile and he returns it and I notice him blush a little. I feel a jolt of jealousy, but push it away…that's the last thing I need. Carl stands up with a loud sigh. "It's been a long day. I'm gonna go on to sleep." He says. I nod.

"I'll probably do that soon too." I say with a nod. Carl walks away back to the cell block. I get up too and walk over to Mom.

"…Not your fault." I hear her saying to Daryl as I approach. Daryl shakes his head and looks at me. He doesn't even have to look down really because I've grown quite a bit. "Hi, Daryl right?" I ask. Mom looks at me; I can tell she notices a difference in me.

"Yeah. Good t' have ya back." He says. "Good to be back, I guess. Better than the place I was at." "Where were you?" Mom asks.

"Woodbury. That's what they called it. I didn't fit in all too well."

"Why wouldn't you? You're so sweet." Mom says with a smile. I laugh.

"Not really. I was a bitch to the leader. Caused him to hate me…" Mom's mouth drops open and she looks at Daryl. He has a small smirk on his face.

Once he wipes it away he asks, "Should we be worried about them?"

I hesitate. "Well your brother's there." I say softly. A worried look crosses Mom's face.

"Merle? He's alive?"

"And as much of a bastard as ever."

"Sophia!" Mom scolds.

"I gotta go see 'em." Daryl says nervously.

"You can't leave, we need you here." Mom says placing her hand on his shoulder. They start arguing and I can tell I'm forgotten so I walk away to the cell block where I find an empty cell and lay down.

I don't feel so at home here, at least not as much as I thought I would. It feels awkward almost like I don't belong as much anymore. We're together…yet we're apart. I sigh and close my eyes and try to fall asleep. Most of my life I felt like I was behind bars, but it was never real it was only figurative, but now it's literally. I feel caged away from everyone. Like they see me and I see them, but I can't tell them everything that I want to. It just feels so wrong and I don't know what to do.

** I'm running out of chapters that I already had written so it might take longer for updates. Just to let ya'll know. Anyways thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: It's Just Too Hard

**Sorry for the late update, i haven't had access to the computer. I hope ya'll like this chapter! **

Chapter 7: It's Just Too Hard

"And that's why I don't think we should stay here." I say taking a deep breath. Michonne stares at me. "I understand where you're coming from, but do you really just wanna leave everyone?" She asks. I sigh. "No, but I don't want them hurt." I say.

"Yeah, but leaving them is going to hurt them, not physically, but emotionally. And sometimes that pain can be worse." Michonne says soothingly. "They're equally bad. I know what I'm saying; I don't wanna put my family in danger." I say. "Are you sure about this Sophia?" "I thought you didn't want to be here anyway?" "Yeah, but you do."

I shake my head. "This is just too hard. Why do I even go on?" I mutter. "Don't think like that. I agree with what you're saying, they want us, not your group, so leaving would put them out of jeopardy, but…I just don't know if this is good for you emotionally." "I can take it Michonne." I say. "I don't—" "Stop! I've made up my mind!" I yell.

* * *

_"You've lost your mind! It's official now!" Emma says loudly and throws her long arms up in the air._

_I stare at her sadly. Everything is so easy for her; she has no idea what I go through every day. And frankly she probably never will. She may be my best friend, and one of my only friends, but she sure doesn't act like it. She treats me like a dog. Sit. Stay. Don't hurt yourself. Lay down. Stop talking, you're being annoying. Fetch. Do what I say. And if you don't you go in your cage. Only for your safety._

_"If you switched places with me Emma, you would understand where I'm coming from. If you don't believe me then fine, but I wouldn't lie about these things." I explain, trying to keep calm, unlike Emma._

_"So you want to _kill yourself_? That's not right in the head Sophia! I'm tempted to consider sending you to a mental hospital or something! People don't just kill themselves! Besides you're only, what, eleven? I'm sure you're over reacting about all this. It can't be that bad." I start to zone out as Emma continues her lecture. I could care less about what she has to say about me._

_"I just want it to be over." I whisper. And it's true, I do what it to be over, but I'm just not sure I want my whole life to be over…_

_"Sophia! Are you listening to me? Sophia!" _

* * *

All day everyone keeps on wanting to hang around me and it's driving me crazy! And it's making me guilty because Michonne and I decided it will be best if we leave for now. I wish, in a way, that I hadn't come out from that hiding spot. Because of all this I find myself sitting outside in the prison yard. I can't face everyone. Not that coming outside really helps because they still come outside and try and talk to me.

"Hey kid, what are ya doin' out 'ere?" I turn to see Daryl walking towards me. I look away. He's really the last person I want to talk to right now.

"Just thinking. That a crime?" I ask with a small smile. Daryl shakes his head and stands next to me. I look up at him. He looks tired and really out of it. Then again we all look like that I guess. He runs his hands through his brown hair and then looks down and meets my eyes.

"Naw, not at all. Jus' that yer Mom's worried 'bout ya." Daryl mutters. I sigh.

"She always is." I say. He makes a face. It's not really a confused face, it's more of a 'and…?' face. I tend to get those a lot. People don't get what I'm trying to say. Maybe I just know what I'm saying in my mind so I don't say the words, I just keep them inside, and assuming people get it too. Usually they don't.

"Yeah, ya sure aren't the same kid. What did they do t' ya?" He asks.

"So many things. Hit me, abused me, made me fight walker for entertainment, and some near other things." I shrug it off. I try to put it behind me, that really the only thing I_ can_ do. I'm not gonna dwell on it any more than I have to. I just want to move on.

"I know how it feels. I was abused as I kid too. Guess that's why I felt so entitled to findin' ya." He says.

"Yeah Carl told me you looked for me. Thanks." I say. "But I guess you would have looked for anyone huh? It being the right thing to do."

"Guess so." Daryl has a distant look on his face, like he's thinking too hard. I know the feeling.

"Everyone keeps on telling me you like my Mom." I say randomly. Daryl's mouth opens, but no words come out. "I mean, like her as love her…Do you?" I ask.

Daryl shakes his head. "I care 'bout yer Mom, but…as a friend…" He seems unsure of his words. I smile to myself.

"You do, don't you?" I say. He blinks a few times. "I've seen the way she looks at you. The little things that you're too blind to notice. But if you don't like her then oh well." I shrug and pretend not to care as I stand up. I glance back at him as I walk away.

"Some things you shouldn't wait for." I call, but he doesn't respond. I sigh and head back inside. I have to leave tonight, Michonne and me. I don't want to leave my family…but…putting them in danger is just too much to risk.

"Hey, are you crying?" I look up to see Beth standing in front of me. I put my hand to my cheek and feel a tear sliding down it. I wipe it away.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I mutter and try to walk past her, but she blocks my path.

"Whoa, wait up." She says. I sigh loudly and cross my arms. I look at her in the eye. She isn't too much taller than me so I don't feel so little compared to her. "Is something wrong? Is it Carl? Did he do something?" Beth interrogates me. I squint at her.

"What? No, why would you ask that?"

Beth shrugs. "'Cuz you like him…and he likes me…not that I like him back." I glare at Beth, feeling anger boil inside me.

"I don't like him. Where would you get such a stupid idea?" I snap. Beth looks suddenly nervous. She simply shakes her head and scurries away. I brush my hair out of my face and turn around, feeling annoyed. When I turn around I meet Carl's bright, watering, blue-green eyes. My mouth drops open and guilt rises inside me. "Carl…I didn't mean it like that!" I exclaim.

"Whatever Sophia." He snaps and brushes past me, the tears in his eyes are replaced with anger. I stand there forcing down the scream that wants to erupt from inside me. I am so done with all this. I spin around in a circle as I try to gain my composure and figure out where Michonne has headed off to.

I hear her voice in the cell block and follow the sound. I slow my pace when I see her talking to Mom. Michonne's arms are crossed as she listens carefully. Mom's mouth is moving quickly as she speaks. Michonne holds up her hand and Mom stops. As I reach them I hear Michonne say, "If you love something let it go, haven't you heard that?" Mom glances at me with a smile.

"Are you talking about me?" I ask. Mom shakes her head slowly and looks at Michonne.

"No, but I would like to talk to you." Mom explains. I look at Michonne. She nods and walks away. Sometimes I don't understand here…I barely know her, but I trust her…things work out on strange ways.

"What did you need?" I ask politely. Mom looks down and her face in engulfed with shadows.

"I'm sorry for back on the highway, I should have done something. It's my fault. I put so many people at risk…I just…I don't—"

"Shut up! Stop blaming all this on yourself!" I say, leaving out all the cuss words I probably would have put in if I weren't talking to my mom. "I should have just stayed put under that car! I should have listened to Rick. You didn't do anything." I say. Mom just shakes her head, something wrong here, I can tell. Ad it has nothing to do with what happened back at the highway. "If anything," I begin, "You haven't been paying attention to me now! I mean you have, but not in a good way…everyone has been treating me like a dog, like people always have! You…everyone…I…" The words leave me as quickly as I think of them.

"That's why I'm saying I'm sorry. Not just for the highway, but for everything. For making you suffer by having Ed as your father. For not doing what I should have, which is leaving him…"

"You didn't have a choice." I murmur.

We stand in silence. "I love you, Sophia, and I hope you know that." Mom says her tone serious.

"Of course I do!" I yell, but not rudely. "I love you too, it's just…things are different…I'm different."

**Hope ya'll liked it! Please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Crazy

Chapter 8: Crazy

"We leavin' tonight?" Michonne asks me as I finish my dinner. Everyone else has left by now, so Michonne and I are the only two left. It seem like I've managed to make almost everyone hate me or get annoyed by me in one day. It might be for the best though; this way they won't miss me so much.

"I guess so but I wan—"

"Sophia, you done eating?" Mom walks into the room. I shake my head no. "Alright, come on in here when you're done. I want to make sure you get on to bed alright." Mom says and then smiles at Michonne and I before going back to the cell block.

"You were saying?" Michonne says.

"I want to write a note to everyone. Want to let them know that this isn't goodbye forever, just for the time being. I don't want to just leave without an explanation." I explain.

"Sounds good to me. I'll find some paper or something. Finish eating." Michonne instruct and walks away. I eat slowly, savoring it. This might be the last good meal I'll have for a while. As I'm eating Daryl walks through the room. We glance at each other.

"Watch." He says plainly.

"I figured." I mutter and shove food into my mouth.

"Ya know ya really hurt that kids feelings. He's sulkin' in his cell." Daryl says from where he stands. He makes no move to come any closer. I look at him.

"Carl? Yeah I know, I'll apologize later." I lie. As Michonne comes back with a notepad and a pen Daryl walks away.

"After you check back with your mom we need to get a move on. Grab your knife and gun and sneak back in here, we'll head back to the cabin or store maybe. I have a plan; we try and find that other group again. It'll be good to have people on our side against Merle and The Governor. People that will back us up, but that we don't care too much about." Michonne passes me the notepad and pen.

I accept them and look at her. "So we use them? That's not right Michonne, I'm not doing that. If you sincerely want to be a group with them and help them out and vice versa then fine, but I'm not using people like that. That's not who I am." I mutter, flipping open the notepad and clicking the pen.

"Fine." Michonne shrugs and look at what I'm about to write. "Choose what you're gonna say carefully, it's the last thing they could hear of you."

I take a deep breath and let the pen glide across the paper.

I write:

Dear…Everyone,

I'm sorry, but I had to leave. I was putting you at in danger by being here. Michonne will be with me, I'll be fine. I'll see you all again hopefully, but for now I need to go. I love you Mom, this isn't anything you did or said, I'm doing this for your safety and everyone else's. And Carl, I'm sorry about what I said; I didn't mean it at all.  
I can't say where we're going, but I will say that we'll try and stay close. Don't try and come after us. Don't try and find us. They'll find you here if you do, so stay here where you're safe. Only leave if you have to. If you see any unfamiliar people, kill them.  
This is hard for me, as much as it will be for you. This won't be like the highway though, I'm not lost, and I know just where I am. I know my place and what I need to do. Again, I'm sorry. This is goodbye. For now.

Sophia

"That sounds fine. Where will you leave it?" Michonne asks after she reads over my note.

"Right here, they'll find it. Hey, can I ask you a question?" I ask. Michonne nods. "Do you think I'm crazy?" I ask seriously.

Michonne makes a face. "Why would I think you're crazy?"

"Because, I just found my group and now I'm leaving, I actually think we might have a chance against The Governor, and…so many other things." I mutter sadly.

Michonne scoffs. "If that's what makes a person crazy, then I must be insane. Leaving the group for now is the right things to do Sophia; you don't wanna risk putting them in danger. And we do have a chance against The Governor. Half those damn people in his town don't even know how to shoot a gun, they can't fight. He only has a hand-full that do. If we really wanna win, we can. We aren't weak. We won't fall for his tricks, we know better." Michonne pauses and looks at me. "Don't think you're crazy. And if you can't stop thinking that, then it's a good crazy. A crazy that's gonna keep you alive."

I smile. "Then I like being crazy." Michonne smiles back.

"Go get your shit, we need to leave." Michonne says. I nod vaguely and walk to the cell block, realizing that will be the last time I walk in there…and the last time I walk out.

* * *

"You okay?" Michonne asks that night as we sit in the same little cabin. Tyreese's group is long gone, and for all we know…dead.

"Yeah, I just feel guilty I guess. I mean, will doing this really help protect them?" I ask. Mich0onne gives me a strange look.

"It was your idea…" She murmurs.

I look at her. "Yeah, but will it protect them? Or are we wasting our time?"

Michonne stands up, towering over me. "If you're having second thoughts then go back Sophia! You should have gone over this back at the prison, not now when we're already gone!" She hisses. I cringe and nod obediently.

Michonne shakes her head and starts pacing around the room. "What?" I ask. She shakes her head. "What's wrong?" I repeat.

"I'm goin' bat-shit crazy in this little cabin." She says loudly.

* * *

_"I'm goin' bat-shit crazy in this stupid ass car!" Ed yells, honking the horn several times. I look out my window, trying to ignore my father's screaming and complaining. I never did like holidays, because we have to go see Ed's family, and they don't like me. They don't like Mom either. Well they pretend to, but I see the hate in their cold eyes. _

_"Calm down, I'm sure they'll move in a minute." Mom says soothingly. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and look at it. The phone used to be Mom's, but she gave it to me. Using her own saved money she bought a new one for herself and she says the bills. Ed won't allow her to use it for anyone but calling me or him, or the house. He checks it every night. He doesn't check mine though, luckily. _

_I look at the message on my screen. It's Emma. She's telling me to call her, if I can. I do as she asks, knowing we won't be getting anywhere anytime soon. _

_"Hello?" I small voice answers. _

_"Rachel? Why do you have Emma's phone?" I ask. Rachel is Emma's little sister. _

_"S-Sophia?"_

_"Yeah, what is it? Are you crying?" I ask nervously. _

_"E-Emma's dead. I-I wanted to tell you…y-you're her best friend. S-s-she…said that…I-I…" Rachel trails off and I hear her sobbing into the phone. _

_"Dead?" I ask. _

_"S-She killed herself…and on Christmas! I don't know why she would do it Sophia!" I feel hot tears start to form in my eyes as I slowly, absently, lower the phone from my ear…_

* * *

"Go to bed, your killing yourself." I say to Michonne as she paces.

"I'll try, you need to also though." She says, heading to a room. I nod and watch as she close the door. I walk over to the window and peek out of the curtains. It's dark out now, and I wonder if anyone has noticed I'm gone…again. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, I should keep watch, and walkers could show up at any moment.

After a few minutes I start to feel drowsy, but I still don't go to bed. Just as I'm about to fall asleep at the windowsill I see a figure at the tree line. I grab for my knife, just in case it's a walker, but as I squint I realize it's not. It's a human, one that's alive. I recognize the stump for a hand and the knife blade ticking out of it. Merle…and he's right outside of our cabin. And I'd bet anything he's looking right back at me at this very moment.

**The action will probably start after this, if it isn't obvious. And also I've hinted at a Daryl and Carol relationship (I do ship them :D) but this story is in no way a ramantic one so it won't be in any way the focus, so if you don't ship them don't worry. Chances are, it won't even happen in this story and if it does it won't be too big of a deal. Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	9. NOTE

**Note:**

**I just wanted to say that I don't know when the next time I'll be updating this story will be. I have a lot of other things to work on, from school work to other stories etc, so for now i'm putting this story on pause. Sorry to those of you who were reading and enjoying this story. I'll will (hopefully) eventually keep going with this story, but not for now. Thanks to the people who were reading and reviewing I really do appreciate all the support :D Sorry again and when I do have time to make the next chapter and update I will replace this note with it. **

**~A**


End file.
